


Hisstresses

by DomVirge (RonniRotten)



Series: Smut Sides [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dom Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dom Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Female Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Female Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Female Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Female Deceit | Janus Sanders, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Genderbending, Genital Piercing, Impact Play, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sub Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sub Deceit | Janus Sanders, The D/s dynamics switch in ch 3, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge
Summary: The princess and the dutchess made a little mess during a sisterly spat, and their doms are making sure they pay for that.Genderbend-different names used.18+ only. I literally don't care if you're turning 18 in an hour from now, if you're under 18 you shouldn't be reading this and I don't want you reading this and making a mess of your psyche
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Smut Sides [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337461
Kudos: 129





	1. Intro

Reina and Romana were in for it. It wasn’t often that they got cuffed to the wall at the same time, but that food fight they started at dinner because a certain dutchess ran her mouth might have warranted this and the vibrators pressing against their clits on the lowest setting. The princess struggled against her bonds, wishing that Vi had enough mercy to leave them fully clothed. Reina was oddly still, watching their doms make out, aware of what was to come. 

Violetta and Janette were kneeling on the couch set up for the doms to torment their subs, dressed to tease and to hint at who was taking which sister. Janette’s black corset with gold frill and trim was far too elegant for Reina’s taste, not that she minded the idea of getting a taste anyway. More importantly, she went with a high-waisted thong and stilettos that made her legs look longer. Romana had a thing for her legs. And Violetta, she was wearing that leather underbust corset vest that made Reina drool, with matching hot pants and thigh-high platform boots. The twins were in huge trouble.

Janette might have been taller than Vi, but she was so quick to bend to her will, smirking between open-mouthed kisses. Vi was holding her waist with an iron grip, practically purring into her mouth as their tongues tangoed in the open. That purring only got louder when Janette got her hands on those exposed tits, squeezing them lightly.

“Mm, someone’s frisky,” Vi teased and licked a stripe up her neck. She nibbled her way back down, listening to Janette’s gasps. She was sure Reina would kill to be in this position, but she trained her little slut well. Romana was a different story, but she could break, and would the next time Violetta got her hands on the princess.

“You say that as if it were a problem,” Janette giggled, “You know you love it when I admire your chest, and it’s worthy of more than admiration.” She kneaded the soft flesh beneath her fingers, making Vi moan and roll her hips.

“You’re a sneaky brat,” Vi huffed and snuck her hand between Janette’s legs. She pushed the thong aside and teased her clit, just to make Janette squirm against her while she marked the snake lady’s shoulders. She fought back a wicked grin at the sound of Romana snarling, wishing to be in her place, or Janette’s. 

“Are you ready to handle your brat, or do you want me first?” Vi teased and rubbed her roughly. Janette rocked her hips against that hand and pulled Vi into another dirty kiss, biting her lower lip and tugging on it. Vi was quick to claim that mouth again, stealing Jeanette's breath. 

“I love your fingers, but darling, I need the royal treatment,” Janette purred when they broke apart, “Care to unlock the brats?”

“Why don’t you?”

“You have the key hiding between your boobs, Spiderlily,” she cooed and ran her hands over Vi’s chest, just to make their audience jealous, to make them yearn and crave what they couldn’t have yet. She pulled the key into view and smirked at her Spiderlily, licking her lips to tempt her into forgetting about punishing the twins. It didn’t work.

“Fine,” Vi groaned with fake exasperation and moved, stealing one last kiss before getting up. She took her time freeing the twins, stopping by the vanity in the corner of the room to apply more of her black lip stain, arching so the brats could ogle her ass. She released Reina first, letting the dutchess fall to her hands and knees. She grabbed Romana’s hair once the princess was free and snarled at her for struggling.

“Violetta, let her go. My pretty little princess will be a good girl for me,” Janette said and headed for one of the two bedrooms, glancing back once to make sure Romana was following her. She scurried to keep up with her dom. That left Reina with Violetta, and the word mercy was off the table, for the most part.


	2. Mean

Violetta dragged Reina to a simple bedroom with one nightstand that held her favorite toys. She threw Reina on the ground (quite literally) and grabbed her chin, forcing the dutchess to get on her knees and look up at her.

“What a rotten brat! Do you think it’s cute when you make a mess like that?” Vi snarled. Reina whimpered and shook her head as best she could. She yelped when Violetta slapped her across the face. 

“Use your words, slut.”

“No, Mistress, thank you for disciplining me, Mistress!” she gasped, too far into her subspace to think. Violetta looked her over and reached for the vibrator remote in her pocket. That stout little mink was turned on, and that was exactly what Vi wanted.

“Your nipples are hard, are you cold, baby?” she cooed.

“No, Mistress! Thank you for asking!” Reina said and stared at the woman towering over her, “You’re just so hot, Mistress, I can’t help it if I want you to use me like the horrible slut I am.”

“Horrible slut is right!” Vi scoffed and cranked up the vibrations to the max setting, making her cry out, “You won't cum unless I say so, got it?”

“Yes Mistress! Thank you! Oh god! Thank you!”

“‘God?’ oh baby, that’s not my name, but if you want to call me that, I won’t stop you.” Vi purred and ran a hand through her hair, grabbing it at the base of her neck.

“Mistress?" Reina whimpered and started at her with wide doe eyes. 

"You made a mess. Over who had more big dick energy, you or the princess." 

"Yes Mistress!" 

"You should know by now that doesn't matter, you're both pathetic, needy sluts with no shame. I bet you wanted me to pound into that fat ass with a big bad dragon, ruin your cunt and leave you crying for more."

"Yes! Please Mistress!" 

"You think you deserve it?" Vi snarled and yanked her hair, "You don't even deserve to lick the dirt I walk on."

"I'll be good Mistress! Please let me prove it to you!" Reina gasped. Violetta slapped her across the face again and threw her to the ground. 

"You can start by polishing my boots, skank" Vi scoffed and sat on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs. Reina jolted at the opportunity and crawled between her feet. 

She brushed her wild hair to the side and lowered her torso, dragging her tongue from the toe to the heel, moaning and panting against the patent leather. 

"That's it, use that filthy fucking maw on something that matters," Vi jeered and licked her lips. Reina dragged her tongue over the smooth leather boots, never rising past the ankle. She didn't have permission and she was enjoying herself, throbbing from the vibe against her clit and the unforgiving treatment.

"When I said polish my boots, I meant the entire boot, you stupid slut!" Vi snarled and yanked on her hair. 

"Ah—I'm sorry, Mistress!" Reina yelped and squeezed her legs together, secretly rubbing them to adjust the vibrator. She whined and went back to licking the leather, moaning as she came close to the edge and the thighs she wanted to crush her skull. 

"Thank you, Mistress!" Reina breathed before she went back down. Violetta smirked at her trembling slut and turned the vibrator off. The little squeak Reina let out was just precious. 

"Oh, don't pout. You're not allowed to cum and you were so close!" Vi taunted, "You should thank me for showing you mercy."

"Thank you Mistress!" Reina whined and lapped at the boot with even more vigor. Violetta hummed darkly and watched her bad little slut squirm. Reina was never one to hold still, always wiggling her round ass. It was a cute show.

Vi idly groped her own tits and kept her gaze on her dutchess. Seeing the wild girl in such a position, submissive and humbled, if not humiliated, made her cunt drip. 

She was tempted to figure out how wet she was, to dip her fingers below her waistband and rub her folds. But she had other plans for that slick, and the slut who would get to taste it was finished with her boots. 

"Thank you, Mistress," Reina said and sat on her haunches, staring in awe as Vi played with her tits. What Reina wouldn't give to get her hands on them, bury her face between them, anything Mistress would allow. 

"Stand up," Vi ordered and let her hands fall to her sides. Reina obeyed and stood at attention, watching her Mistress cross her legs. Those thighs were going to be the death of her. 

"What a filthy whore," Vi cooed, "So desperate to get off you'll resort to staring at my tits. Explain yourself." She shimmied, making them jiggle for show. Reina was entranced by the flash of her jewelry, the green barbells with little octopuses on the ends were all for her. Red roses were for the princess, and gold snakes were for Janette, if Vi were planning ahead. 

"You have beautiful boobies, Mistress," Reina said, "They're hypnotic, especially to a putrid whore like me."

"Do you think you deserve to look at them? To touch?" 

"No, Mistress, I don't deserve them, I don't deserve to be standing in the same room as you. I will do what you want me to, to prove I'm a useful toy." 

"Hands and knees, on the bed," Vi cooed and got up. Reina eagerly got into position, parallel to the edge of the bed. She trembled with excitement as Vi dug through the night stand.

"It looks like you can do something right afterall," Vi scoffed and sat down in front of her, holding a hand paddle, "As a little reward—" she trailed off and dragged Reina by the hair, shoving her face between her tits. 

Reina understood immediately and shook her head, rubbing her face on Vi's boobs. She lapped at whatever skin she could reach and moaned softly.

"That's it, use your mouth," Vi purred and let go of Reina's hair, "You're a lucky slut, getting buried between a pair of big soft titties." 

"Thank you Mistress! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Reina gasped and pulled away for a moment. She wanted more but Vi got up and set the paddle by Reina's feet.

"That's all you get until I finish punishing you–" she tugged Reina's panties down to her knees, bring the vibrator with them, and tutted, "–like the drenched skank you are." There was a string of slick connecting her cunt and panties that made Violetta's mouth water. 

"You really don't have any shame, do you?" she scoffed and readied her paddle. 

"No Mistress! Please punish me! Please make me cry and beg for you! I'll be good! I'll behave!" 

Smack!

"I know you will. Once your ass is black and blue, you'll beg me to let you cum. Count for me, in German. I will start over if you mess up." 

"Eins!" Reina shouted, trembling from excitement. Violetta never made her count in German, mainly because she was prone to messing up. She was in for it!

Smack!

"Zwei!" Reina cried out as the paddle hit her thighs. Her cunt throbbed as Vi ran the paddle over the curve of her ass. 

"It's a shame that such a perfect ass is attached to a rotten slut," Vi scoffed and spanked her again, making her jiggle deliciously. 

"Drei!"

* * *

"Hundert!" Reina sobbed as her arms buckled. She collapsed and hid her face in the sheets. She messed up counting and Vi really didn't want to show any mercy at all. 

Violetta set the paddle on the nightstand and went back to admire her work. Reina's ass and thighs were in the air on display, showing off the red marks and the purple bruises. They were tender and the soft whine from Reina when Vi brushed her fingers over one proved it.

"Sit up," she ordered coldly. Reina struggled but managed to sit back on her haunches, wincing slightly. Vi stood in front of her and grabbed her chin.

"You took your punishment so well, even if it turned you on more. Do you want your reward?"

"Only if it pleases you, Mistress." Reina answered wetly. 

"Mmm, it will," she purred and dropped her shorts, "because as a treat, you can touch me however you want, until I cum at least twice." 

"Really!?" Reina squealed and bounced on her knees. 

"That's right, bitch. You have no idea how hot it is watching you take a punishment. Clean up the mess you made" Vi said and let go of her chin. She climbed on the bed and lounged on her back against the pillows, spreading her legs as far as they could go. 

Reina pounced, grabbing her chest and peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses. Vi purred at the much needed contact and ran a hand through Reina's hair, holding it back with intent to pull if needed. She held back as much as possible as the dutchess squeezed and fondled her tits.

"That's it, Mistress's perfect little fuck toy," Vi cooed with a condescending lilt to her voice. Reina preened at the compliment and moved down, latching onto a nipple and sucking on it, letting her eyes flutter shut. 

Her tongue flicked the barbell and laved over the stiff bud while she pinched and twisted the other side. Violetta moaned softly as her free hand ghosted over the leather corset to her folds.

"Thank you Mistress," Reina mumbled against her skin and batted her piercing with her tongue. Her fingers brushed over Vi's clit, ripping a startled cry from her lips.

"May I finger you, Mistress?" Reina asked with twitching fingers. Vi was soaked and Reina wanted to make her feel good.

"Do whatever it takes to make me cum, slut. Prove that you're just as dirty and slutty as I know you are, and make me want to pound into that pussy with the biggest toy I have." 

"Yes, Mistress!" Reina cheered and lightly bit her other nipple. Vi purred and tightened her grip, ripping a moan from her slut. Reina rolled her tongue over that firm bud as she made the prettiest sounds for her Mistress while her fingers went to work. 

Violetta was drenched and her clit was erect and in need of some attention. Reina ran her fingers through the slick on Mistress's lips, coating them in the thick fluid, and pinched her swollen clit between her first two fingers. 

"Ooh, fuck yeah, just like that, Dutchess!" Vi purred between wanton moans. Reina was toying with her, biting her piercing and rolling her throbbing clit, tugging at it to make Vi moan louder. 

"Fuck, you're such a dirty little tease!" 

“You know you love it!” Reina jeered and pressed a kiss to her collar bone, “Mistress loves when I tease her boobies, almost as much as I love sucking them and making Mistress wet.” Violetta grabbed her hair and dragged the dutchess into a searing kiss, claiming that bold whore’s mouth. Reina pushed two fingers inside her and clawed her tit as Vi conquered her mouth. 

Violetta’s moans were more desperate as her core tightened. Reina was not one for being gentle, scissoring her fingers and curling them roughly against that magical spot that had Vi writhing beneath her. Her thumb tormented Mistress’ clit while her fingers worked.

“You’re so wet, Mistress,” Reina said, breaking the kiss with a gasp. Violetta hissed at her, clawing at the sheets. She was so close, ready to burst and coat those fingers with her slick. Reina latched onto her nipple again and batted it with her tongue.

Violetta screamed and clamped down on Reina’s fingers, covering them in a pearly slick. Her walls pulsed and throbbed around the digits as Reina kept moving, wanting nothing more than to prolong her Mistress’ orgasm.

“Stop.” It was a simple order that Reina obeyed, bringing her soiled hand to her lips, aching for a taste of her panting, blissful Mistress.

“Did I say you could taste my cunt?” Vi huffed and sat up before Reina could stick her tongue out and give Vi a little show. She pouted and lowered her hand.

“No Mistress.”

“You’ll get your chance, slut,” Vi huffed and grabbed her wrist. Reina watched in awe as she lapped away her own mess, laving her tongue between and around the digits with a sultry gaze. Reina swallowed thickly as Vi nibbled her fingertips and sucked them clean with a low moan. 

“Mistress?”

“Eat my cunt, baby,” Vi purred and got on her hands and knees, “Fuck me with that dirty tongue while I pick which two toys to put in the harness.”

“Two?” Reina asked and clapped her hands together, “You’re too kind to a worthless whore like me, Mistress.”

“Worthless is right,” Vi scoffed, sitting leaning over the nightstand to pull out her harness and choose her toys, “You’re supposed to be eating my cunt, slut, get to it!" 

Reina squealed and dove in, dragging her tongue over her cunt, from her sore clit all the way to her puckered ass. Vi dropped the monster-sized dildo she was holding and keened as the dutchess ate her ass. 

“I said my cunt, not my ass you greedy whore!” Vi snapped and reached around to tug the dutchess away from her by the hair. 

“I’m sorry, Mistress, I just want to make you feel good!” Reina whined, her pussy throbbing from the rough treatment that only Mistress ever delivered. 

“Then listen, bitch!” Vi snapped, “If you want to play with an ass, stretch yours and leave mine alone!” Reina whimpered and nodded. She was so excited that she didn’t think of boundaries and she was lucky Vi didn’t safe word. 

“Use your words, skank!” Violetta ordered and let go of her hair. 

“Yes Mistress, I’m sorry Mistress.”

“You will be. Now get to it,” she hissed and dug through the drawers again. Reina shook off her guilt with ease and went right to tonguing between those soaked lips. She was rough, sloppy, sucking what she could get in her mouth while her tongue went wild, licking up as much slick as she could.

“That’s more like it, baby!” Vi purred, rolling her hips against Reina’s face, and tossed her dildos on the bed with her harness, “Make me squirt all over that pretty face and--mmm--I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for weeks.”

“No lube?” Reina asked hopefully, pulling away for just a second.

“You want lube?”

“No Mistress, I only want your cocks pounding my tight filthy holes until you’re satisfied!” Reina said before going back to work.

“What a good slut, saving Mistress time,” Vi taunted, “Or maybe you’re just a pretty little pain slut---oh fuck! Use your fingers!” She ground against Reina’s face as the dutchess latched onto her clit, sucking it roughly. She didn’t let up, making sure to torment that bundle of nerves while she slid three fingers in that hot wet cunt. She worked them inside, stretching her Mistress and slamming them against that one spot that made her thighs tremble.

“Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck!” Vi keened and clawed at the sheets, “Drink my cum, baby!---Gonna---!”

Reina happily took that squirt to the face and removed her fingers. She licked up as much cum as she could while Vi trembled, and watched her walls pulse and throb, soaked with a glistening coat of slick.

“May I clean my fingers, Mistress?” Reina asked as Vi caught her breath. Vi rolled over and glared at her.

“You think you deserve an extra taste?” she sneered, attaching the toys to her harness. 

“No Mistress, but I don’t want it to go to waste, it  _ is _ my generous Mistress’ cum,” Reina answered and shimmied impishly, drawing Vi’s eye. Reina wasn’t the only one who liked tits.

“It shouldn’t go to waste, even though your foul mouth isn’t much better,” Vi spat, “Lick it up.” Reina beamed and laved her tongue over her fingers in utter bliss. Vi stood up and took off the corset.

“Thank you Mistress!” Reina groaned and got on her back, spreading her legs while Vi adjusted her harness.

“What a needy slut! Can’t wait to get both my cocks inside your holes?” Vi taunted and stoked the top dildo for show. Reina’s eyes went wide at the sight. Vi had to choose the two biggest, most inhuman toys to break her. The big knotted werewolf toy would tear her pussy apart, and the long tentacle would destroy her ass. She was drooling at the prospect.

She shivered with anticipation as Vi crouched between her legs and teasingly ran a finger over her dripping pussy, pausing to toy with her pierced clit. Reina groaned and instinctively rolled her hips at the contact.

“You’re an eager cockslut, aren’t you? Pathetic,” Vi purred and got up. She rubbed the heads of her fake cocks against Reina’s holes, teasing her into begging, like a good whore.

“Yes Mistress! I’m a needy pathetic cockslut here for you to use as you wish! Please fill my putrid holes with your big cocks and teach me a lesson for being a worthless troublemaking slut! Please fill me Mistress!”

“Such a well-trained whore,” Vi cooed and pressed in, grabbing Reina’s plump thighs as she moaned and groaned, thrashing her head from side to side. Vi paused for a moment once she bottomed out and watched her slut writhe, trying to get her in deeper.

With a sinister grin, Vi grabbed the dutchess’ hips and pulled back, slamming back in hard enough to make her scream. She was brutal, pounding both holes without showing an ounce of mercy. 

Reina screamed and wailed, begging for more and more. She could hear Vi's hips slapping against her bruised ass, it was as loud as the squelching from her cunt, unwilling to let that knot leave. Her hands were twisting the sheets as the bed rocked and slammed against the wall. Her whole body rocked and bounced with the brutal assault. 

"You like that, you dirty bitch?" Vi snarled, digging her nails into her pliant slut, "You like being a fuck puppet for me?" She knew Reina loved it. The thick, knotted toy had a bulge in the middle that always made her gush before she took the knot at the end, an extra treat for her drooling hungry cunt. 

"Oh yes! Yes! Thank you! Thank you Mistress!" Reina wailed arching off the bed as Vi slammed into the back of her cunt, stretching both and filling both holes deliciously. The tentacle toy was curved and bent in the best way possible, the tapered length rubbed her walls and never left her fully stretched for too long. The bumps on the bottom were a shock to her system, massaging her second hole.

"That's right, bitch! You're mine! You're my slutty toy to fuck and play with until you break on my cocks!" Vi continued breathily, bringing one hand down to rub and tease her clit, paying attention to the piercing.

"Mistress!" Reina gasped as her toes curled and her core tightened, "May I cum? Please?" 

"Hold it.” she ordered and kept going, tormenting Reina’s clit even more. Reina let out a sob, trying to hold back, trembling as her whole body bounced with each thrust. Vi wasn’t letting up, her grip was bruising, Reina was going to burst.

“Please, Mistress, please let me cum! I’ll be good! I won’t start any more fights with Romana over something stupid! Please Mistress! Please!” she begged, screaming with tears in her eyes. It was too much, too good, she couldn’t handle holding back.

“Promise?”

“I promise Mistress!”

“Then cum on my cocks and tell me who you belong to.” Vi snarled.

“Oh god, Mistress! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Reina gasped, her pitch rising as she peaked. 

“Vi!” she screamed as her vision went white and her entire body quaked. Her eyes rolled back as she came, clenching on both toys and squirting on her Mistress. Vi kept toying with her clit, but stopped thrusting, to make sure Reina got the most out of her orgasm. 

“Dutchess?” she asked, carefully pulling out. Reina didn’t respond. Vi sighed and got out of the harness, crawling into bed next to the passed out, blissed out little imp. She conjured a damp towel and cleaned the grime from her partner. 

“Mistress?”

“The scene ended, Ree, you don’t have to call me that.”

“That was amazing, Twilight Spookel!” Reina giggled and rolled on her side to face her. Vi scrunched up her face and flicked her nose.

“That’s Nightmare Moon to you, Dutchess!”

“Did I do good?”

“You did great, Skunky,” Vi hummed and pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Let’s get you cleaned up and then I’ll rub some coconut oil on your butt.”

“Mm, then cuddles?”

“Yeah, I’ll be your pillow.”

“I get extra boob time!” Reina giggled, “Thanks Vi, you’re the best mean dom ever!”

“I’m about to ruin that streak,” Vi jeered and pressed a kiss to her forehead. The dutchess giggled and pulled her into a hug. Violetta didn't fight it. Cuddles first worked too. 


	3. Fail

"Princess," Janette hummed and sat on the bed, crossing her legs and her arms. Romana stood in front of her with her head down and her hands clasped in front of her. The bedroom was fairly empty and plain, with a nightstand by the bed and hooks on the ceiling.

"Yes Mistress?" 

"Look at me," Janette ordered and tapped her foot. Romana dared glance up, stray hair falling into her face, escaped from her braided updo. She was so pitiful it hurt.

"Do you know why you're here like this?"

"Yes Mistress," Romana peeped, "It's because I got into a fight with Reina and made a mess. With permission, I can clean it up for you, Mistress."

"It's been cleaned already, Princess," Janette hummed, accentuating the 's' sound, "And now I have to punish you, and I so loathe to waste my energy on spanking your pretty little ass." 

"What will you have me do, Mistress?" 

"Hands and knees, on the floor. A princess should be broken properly," Janette said and pulled the vibrator remote from her cleavage. Romana was on the ground in an instant, ready for whatever her Mistress planned to do with her for the time being. She could play this part.

Janette cranked up the vibrator to the highest setting, smirking darkly at the cry that escaped her princess. She stood, effortlessly balancing in those hellish six inch heels and sauntered over to the trembling mess that was Romana.

The princess gasped when Janette gently kicked her on her back and pressed the pointed toe of her shoe against her throat. There wasn't enough pressure to cut off her breathing, just enough to make her breathing heavier.

"You made your Mistresses very angry, darling. Do tell me how much you want to make it up to me," Janette cooed and ran a hand over her inner thigh. Romana swallowed thickly, following those deft fingers with her eyes. She would give anything to worship those thighs.

"I want nothing more than to make my Mistress happy, I will do anything to make up for upsetting her," Romana said airily, the vibrations on her tender clit and the imposing sight of the goddess towering over her were driving her crazy.

"That's right, darling, you want to make me happy, you want me to feel good—" she turned the vibrator off, "—even if it means you won't get to cum. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Mistress!" Romana whined, hiding her disappointment from the lack of stimulation. Janette smirked and carefully dragged her foot to Roman's chest, circling one of her breasts. Romana whimpered and stared up at Janette with wide eyes. 

Janette paid her pout very little mind, too focused on how she trembled. She could do more, and she would. Janette stomped her heel into her tit, right on the nipple, and dug into it roughly

"Oh thank you Mistress!" Romana groaned and squirmed. She was moaning softly and straining to keep her hands to herself. Those legs were going to be the death of her. 

"Will you be a good girl for me?" Janette cooed and glided her foot to Romana's belly. Romana whimpered as she applied pressure to her abdomen.

"Yes Mistress!" 

“Very good,” she hummed and brought her foot back to the floor, for balance. She paced around her princess and stopped, standing between her legs. Romana stared at her with wide eyes, absolutely losing her mind at the sight of her Mistress towering over her, imposing and beautiful. That doe-eyed look wouldn’t do at all!

“Jan!” the poor thing yelped as Janette turned the vibrator back on. Janette stared down at her as she tensed and tossed her head back. 

“If I recall, you don’t have permission to call me that, now do you?” she sneered. 

“No Mistress! I’m sorry Mistress! Please forgive me!” Romana begged. Janette put her hands on her hips and pouted.

“You know you’re not worthy of forgiveness, darling!” she jeered and pressed her toe against the toy pressing against Ro’s clit. Her panties were soaked through, and so soon.

“You’ll be lucky if I let you cum at all,” she huffed and rubbed the egg-shaped toy against her princess’ clit. Romana moaned and wailed, shaking as her blood caught fire. She wanted to thrash, drag that wicked snake down to her level and give her a taste of her own medicine. 

“Yes, Mistress!” Ro shouted. And then Janette turned the vibrator off. She sat on the bed and crossed her legs, waiting for Romana to get up.

“Get up, darling, I have plans for you,” she cooed and leaned forward. Romana got to her feet, not even hiding the fact that she was staring at her gorgeous Mistress. She sat on her haunches, waiting for orders and for the moment to strike. 

“This corset is much too tight, remove it,” Janette ordered. She would admit that she was weak for that gentle caress only her princess could provide. Romana’s soft skin gracing her own, the scent of her shampoo wafting in the air, Janette wanted passion, not pain, well she was not a fan of delivering it at least.

Romana snapped her fingers, and in an instant the corset vanished. Janette squeaked and jolted back, just in time for Romana to snap her fingers again. Janette fell back with her hands tied behind her and her legs spread wide and tied to the bedposts. 

“Now then, I believe your plans have been canceled,” Romana hummed and crawled on the bed between her legs. 

“Oh, have they?” she taunted up at the princess. Romana rolled her eyes fondly and leaned down to kiss her. It was soft and sweet and a far cry from the screams coming from the next room over.

“You are so very lucky you’re with me right now, Princess,” Janette teased, “You have me right where you want me, and without having to put up a fight.”

“Do I, though?" Ro teased back, brushing their lips together as she spoke, "You're still running that gorgeous mouth as if you were still in charge." 

"Then shut me up," Janette cooed and ran her tongue between their lips. Ro purred and sat up, scooting back so she could lay between those legs. 

"Why on Earth would I do that, my serpentine siren?" Ro jeered, "I want you to sing for me." She licked a stripe up her cunt, pleased with the gasp she got in return. 

Spurred on by that lovely reaction, Ro smirked to herself and tenderly planted kiss after kiss on her lover's thighs. Janette squirmed and sighed with those soft lips teasing her, with her princess worshipping her. But it was impossible for Ro not to—those thighs were her kryptonite. 

"Do you know how gorgeous you are?" Ro hummed and ran her tongue over her thigh, making Janette shiver. She slowly kissed her way toward her dripping cunt, nibbling on whatever skin she could reach. 

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you," Janette responded airily and licked her lips. She yelped when Ro smacked her ass and bit down just a little more. 

"You don't get to compare yourself to a princess when you're a queen!" 

"But I'm not a queen, I'm just your average siren singing praise for my princess," Janette cooed before moaning loudly. A certain princess had to lap at her pussy at that exact second.

"Mm, you know—that I only—want to hear—you begging for more!" Ro taunted between long licks. Her captive whimpered in response, letting that tongue work its magic.

"Such a pretty pussy," Ro cooed and circled her clit with her tongue, "Be a good girl for me and I'll make sure to fuck your pretty little pussy hard and fast with the double ended strap-on." 

"Mmm, yes, my princess." 

Ro slipped a finger into her drenched cunt and teasingly curled it against her walls. She kept sucking and licking her clit, smugly listening to Janette gasp and moan.

"Ooh Princess, please, more—" Janette whined and clawed at the sheets below her. Ro added a second finger, pumping them in and out of that squelching cunt. Janette moaned and rolled her hips, trying to escape her bonds. 

"Hmm—so eager—mm—my precious slut—" Ro purred against her between sucking and licking that twitching, throbbing clit. Her walls were clenching around her fingers and she was nearing her end. 

"Princess!" Janette moaned, "Shit!Shitshitshitshit!" She cried out as she came, gushing and throbbing all over the royal fingers. 

"You look so gorgeous like this," Ro purred and removed her fingers. She crawled over Janette and placed them to her lips. Janette let out an airy laugh and darted her tongue out, laving it over the digits with lidded eyes and a soft moan that made Ro drip. 

Ro swallowed thickly as she took those fingers in her mouth and sucked on them, puckering her lips and locking eyes with her Princess. 

"You are far too beautiful, my serpentine siren," Ro commented and dragged her fingers from that eager mouth. Janette smiled smugly at her and flicked out her snake-like tongue. 

"You call me a siren when you're the one with a magical mouth!” Jan huffed and smirked at her. Ro leaned down and kissed that smirk away, teasingly pulling away without giving her any satisfaction. 

“Then why don’t you show me just how magical your mouth is,” Romana teased and crawled over her, kneeling just above her head. Janette stared up at her, in awe, as always, of just how beautiful her princess really was. Those folds were enticing, delectable, as was her full rump.

Janette didn’t wait for orders and shot up, dragging her tongue over Ro’s ass and thighs to taste. Ro yelped and shivered as that serpentine tongue snaked between her folds. She rolled her hips experimentally and purred as Janette licked from her hole to her clit in drawn out motions, moaning softly as she went.

“That’s it, baby, just like that,” Ro hummed and leaned over to the nightstand. She fumbled and struggled to open the drawer while Janette circled her clit and sucked whatever she could get her mouth on. Despite feeling the flames of passion licking at her core and her body trembling, Romana managed to pull a nice long, thick toy from their stash. 

“Doing so good for me,” Ro gasped, “so good!” She lowered her hips further and ground against Janette’s tongue, grabbing at her chest and moaning. Janette squirmed under her, rubbing her legs together for some friction. Her princess was dizzying most days, but like this, she couldn’t think straight.

“Use your fingers,” Ro ordered, arching when Janette sucked her clit. Janette fought back a smirk and sucked harder, dragging her teeth over the sensitive nub. Ro moaned low in her throat and got up, still kneeling over Janette’s face.

“Didn’t you hear me?”

“Did you forget one tiny detail?” Janette responded coyly, “I’m a bit tied up at the moment, unless you release me, you’ll have to think of a different order.”

“Do whatever it takes to make me cum on that pretty face,” Romana purred and lowered herself again. Janette struck, delving her tongue deep into the royal cunt and flicking it against those slick hot walls. Her princess tasted wonderful, but this time, she wasn’t after a taste, just the slick.

“Yes! Ooh, Jan, so good!” Ro groaned and rocked her hips. She kept fondling her chest to aid her serpentine siren, only to be shocked and aroused.

Janette pulled out, only to drag her tongue around Ro’s other hole. Watching that cunt throb was just the cherry on top of teasing her cleft. That tight clenching hole was far too sensitive and teasing it brought out the most beautiful cries and wanton moans from her princess. 

“Oh fuck! Eat my ass! Eat my ass and my cunt, baby!” Ro cried out as her thighs trembled. She kept rolling her hips over that talented tongue, even as it entered her ass. Janette smirked as she fucked into her roughly, living for the way Ro tightened around her. 

“Make me cum! Make me cum! Oh I want to cover that pretty face in my slick! I want you to taste all I have to offer! Make me nice and wet so I can use this toy with you! I want to fuck your pussy and watch you squirm!” Ro babbled, moaning and panting as Janette teased over her cunt again before sloppily delving into her second hole once more. Ro was throbbing, clenching, so very close.

“Janette!” she wailed and convulsed over her. Janette pulled out and let her princess cream in her face, slick dripping down her thighs. Ro leaned against the headboard and caught her breath as her cunt pulsed.

“Princess, you’re delicious,” Janette breathed and licked her lips. Ro rolled off of her and scooted down to kiss her again, teasing her palette and licking away her own cum. 

“Darling,” Ro hummed and held up the toy for Jan to see. It was a red double-ended dildo that was thick and firm, Ro’s favorite to wreck her. Jan drooled at the sight of it. Ro teasingly dragged one end over her body, slowly to watch her squirm.

“Princess, please, I need you now, I’m so wet from listening to you cum! Please fuck me!” Janette begged as the head ghosted past her navel. Romana smirked and tsked.

“You thought you could dom me today, darling, you’ll have to do better than that!”

“Please Romana, my princess, my glorious queen, use my cunt to hold your toy so you can fuck yourself to your heart’s content! Please fill me so I can be physically connected to you and bask in your presence!” Janette pleaded and squirmed.

“Darling, just for that,” Romana said and rubbed the toy against her folds, slicking it up for her comfort, “I’m going to make sure you are in a state of utter bliss while we fuck.” Janette bit her lip as Ro pushed in, stretching her around the length. She hissed and squirmed, hoping her princess would get the hint to go faster. She didn’t.

Romana smiled at the mess of a woman beneath her, panting and desperate with a toy lodged into the back of her cunt. She magicked the ropes around her ankles away and lifted one of Janette’s legs, scooting beneath it and throwing a leg over the other one. 

“Darling, if you’re still up for more after this, let me fuck you with a strap-on so I can have your legs wrapped around me,” she hummed and kissed from her ankle to her calf. Janette whimpered and wiggled her hips. 

“Don’t tease, Princess! You need this just as much as I do!” 

“It’s not teasing, it’s worship, darling,” Ro giggled, “You know I simply adore your calves and thighs, and how I want you to strangle me with them.”

“Princess!”

“Oh, alright,” Romana giggled and lined up the other end of the toy with her cunt. Janette whined as it shifted in her, but watched as Ro took the other end into her drenched pussy, stretching around it and pulling it in. 

Ro threw her head back and groaned when it was all the way in. It was so big and she was trembling from stretching around it. She loved it. 

"Move, darling! Move for your princess!" she ordered and rolled her hips. Janette groaned and matched her pace, feeling that toy gliding against her walls. She keened when it hit the back of her cunt and their hips met. 

"That's it, darling," Ro gasped as the toy hit the back, "meet me in the middle and let me feel you trembling against me!" 

"Princess!" Janette moaned and circled her hips as she rocked over the dildo, grinding against her princess and hitting all the spots that made her keen for her princess to hear.

"Ooh, Janette, fuck!" Ro groaned and worked her hips faster, slamming the toy deeper into both of them. She rested on her elbows and watched Janette's eyes roll back in her skull. Her mouth hung open and her tongue lolled out against her panting and moaning. 

"My pretty wrecked slut," Ro jeered airily above the sound of their hips slapping, "Fucking me so good!" 

"More! Don't—don't stop!"

"Fuck! I won't stop until you cum—shaking and trembling—squirting all over—pulsing and throbbing around my cock!" Ro snarled and grabbed her leg. She licked and sucked on whatever skin she could reach, leaving dark bruises while Janette wailed. 

"Please! Let me touch you!" Janette begged as she met Ro's thrusts. Ro managed to snap her fingers and banished the cuffs. 

In an instant Janette lurched forward and grabbed Ro's hips, rubbing circles just above her hip bones. The little snake knew how sensitive she was there and the princess responded by moving even faster. 

"So good for me!" 

"Ah—Ro, I love you! So much!" Janette moaned as the coiling srnsation in her core reached its peak. She would hold back for her princess who wasn't fairing much better.

"Then cum with me, darling!" Ro panted, "Bring us both to an end so I can hold you and listen to your heartbeat!" 

Janette screamed and arched her back as she came, squirting on her lover and throbbing around the toy. She trembled and went rigid as her toes curled from the flood of ectsacy. 

Ro came shortly after, bucking onto the toy wildly as her cunt pulsed and squirted on her partner and the sheets. She threw her head back and forth as she clawed into the sheets to ground herself. 

"Fuck," Janette hissed and slid off the toy, noting the pearly sheen she left behind. She chanced a glance at Romana as she came down from her high. She was glowing and flushed, her lips slightly parted as she caught her breath. Her usually neat and perfect hair was mussed up and the light sheen of sweat on her skin made her look radiant.

"If Vi asks, I edged you for hours until you apologized for the fight," Janette sighed and carefully pulled the toy from her lover. 

"I'll try to keep my temper under control, darling," Ro grunted as the toy left her empty, "As long as you agree to fuck me like that again without the threat of punishment." 

"That I can agree to," Janette yawned and snuggled up next to her princess, placing the royal head to her chest, "for now, just hold me." 

"I love you, so much more than words can describe," Ro hummed and wrapped her arms around Janette, drifting off to sleep.

  
  



End file.
